Girls Night Out
Girls Night Out was the 20th episode of Season Two of George Lopez, also the 24th overall series episode. Co-written by Luisa Leschin, Dailyn Rodriguez & Allen J. Zipper, the episode, which was directed by Barnet Kellman, premiered on ABC-T on April 2, 2003. Synopsis Angie invites Marisol to stay with them when her ex-boyfriend Junior harasses her at work. But she and George both come to regret that decision when Marisol and Carmen sneak out to confront Junior. Storyline After giving a young ex-gang member, Marisol, a job at the factory and a chance for a new life, George is shocked when Angie takes further pity on Marisol and allows her to live in the Lopez home instead of with her abusive boyfriend. But after impressionable Carmen becomes intrigued with Marisol's lifestyle, even Angie must admit that she may have made a mistake. Meanwhile, Max joins a scouting troop and develops some disturbing new habits. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (Character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Tonantzin Esparza as Marisol *Casey Sander as Mr. Dugan *Branden Williams as Junior Quotes :Junior George: Don't mess with me, Holmes! :George: Holmes? :Junior: You heard, ese! :George: Look, it's Casper, the friendly Chicano. What are you, brother, besides confused? ---- :Ernie: The Tree Top Rangers made me the man I am today. :George: What are you doing? I'm trying to convince him. ---- :George Junior: This ain't the free clinic. You can't just come in and start fighting with your lady. ---- :Benny: Young love. Young, angry, violent love. Takes me back. ---- :Angie: Marisol, do you have a safe place to stay? :Marisol: I don't know. I'll stay in my car if I have to. :George: You go, girl! ---- :Max: Can I get a gun permit? :George: Dude, you still got cartoons on your underwear. No! ---- :Benny George: What is the big deal? We had a gun in the house when you were a kid. :George: What are you talking about? :Benny: Remember Harriet? :George: Harriet? I thought she was a friend of yours. You mean all those times you said, "Harriet and I going shopping," and "Harriet and I are going on a date" and "Harriet and I were loaded last night." You were talking about a gun? :Benny: Harriet's gone. I threw her off the Hoover Dam. Case closed. :Angie: But why did you....? :Benny: Case closed. ---- :Benny: You know what I hate. You can't smoke in restaurants, but a mother can whip out her chi-chis﻿ to feed a baby. ---- :Carmen: Marisol put on makeup Your eye ends here, but your eyeshadow goes way back here. :Marisol: At least I got a reason to put on makeup, all you've done for three days is sit up here and read... stupid reader. ---- :George Marisol: I don't want you setting a bad example for my kids, so no cussing and no drinking, and no looting after a bad verdict on Court TV. ---- :George: Carmen, you are so grounded, coffee will look at you and say, "Damn." ---- :Angie: Marisol There's only two things keeping me from tearing into you: my son is asleep next door and I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass. ---- :George Max's scout leader who's been making racist statements all night And you, Grand Dragon, you've got to the count of three to get out of my yard! ---- :Angie Carmen isn't back home with Marisol: I'm calling the police right now. :George: And what are you gonna tell them? That our 14-year-old daughter is out with some semi-retired gang member that my wife tried to make part of the family? :Angie: You let Carmen go out to a movie with her. :George: Angie, you brought her into our house! :Angie: Oh, so you're saying this is my fault? :George: No, 'cuz for some reason, that always comes back to haunt me. ---- :George Carmen: What were you thinking, huh? This family is going into debt to send you to a private school to avoid trouble and you go looking for it? :Carmen: Dad, I wasn't looking for trouble. Marisol just said I need to be more like her. :George: Yeah, that's a good role model, Carmen: a homeless Cholo with an abusive boyfriend. You know, I think they have their own window in the unemployment office! ---- :Marisol Angie when she blocks the door as she tries to leave: Out of my way, prom queen. :Angie: No, and you are not dealing with the prom queen. I was first runner-up. ---- :Angie Marisol Please, I don't wanna hear how tough you've had it. You already quit the gang, you got a job. And if it were me, I would start to feel better about myself, but I guess you still think you deserve a guy who treats you like crap. :Marisol: Hey, you don't know how hard it was to leave him. :Angie: You're right, it's much easy to stay and be abused. Go ahead, throw your life away 'cuz I don't give a damn anymore. the room :Marisol: I screwed up. I'm sorry. :Angie back into the room: Now that you've apologized, we can work on your self-esteem. I'll talk to George about﻿ you staying. Nighty-night. ---- :George: So we're agreed, we're never helping anyone again? :Angie: Never. :George: If we see someone along the road and they're dying, what do we do? :Angie: Just drive on. :George: And if somebody leaves a baby on the doorstep? :Angie: Wait until night and let the coyotes get it! ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes